The PartnerShip
by Cosplayingninjas
Summary: Maka and Soul meet each other in a very strange way, but because of that albino Maka's world would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- How Maka and Soul meet

It was early in the morning when Maka's alarm clock went off. That loud infernal beeping that seemed to ring through-out her room. She sat up in her bed and

slammed her hand onto the clock making it stop. Maka yawned and turned to get out of her bed. When her feet hit the floor ,she winced slightly from the shock of it

being ice cold. She stood up and headed over to her closet to pick out some cloths for the day. Maka's father, Spirit as most called him, had told her the day before

that they would be going to Kozy Cafe to have coffee with the headmaster of DWMA , who was also Papa's boss. Maka grabbed her normal white shirt ,yellow vest,

and her plaid skirt. She changed out of her pajamas and into her clothing of choice. She walked over to her hangers and started to put on her tie. That's when Maka

remembered that she still had her hair down, she never had her hair down. Maka went to the bathroom after she had put on her tie ,and started to brush her long

dirty blond hair. Every time she looked into the mirror she saw her mother instead of herself. Spirit said she looked so much like her but how would Maka know, she

hadn't seen her mother since she left the two of them when Maka was the age of five. She couldn't blame her mother of coarse, It was her father's fault. Him being the

dirty cheater he is. He had always said that he loved her mother and Maka wanted to believe him but never could. That's why Maka never trusted any guys. After Maka

had finished brushing her hair , she put it up in pig-tails. "Well I better be on my way if I don't want to be late" Maka said and sat down on her bed putting on her

black boots. Soon after Maka put her boots on she grabbed her long jacket , put it on and rushed out the door to meet her father at Kozy Cafe

Maka walked into the Cafe, not many people were in their. She easily found her Father sitting next to Death and a boy with black hair and three white strips on the

right side. She walked over to them and sat down. A girl with long blond, curly hair walked over to them and said "Que voulez-vous aujourd'hui Mlle?" in a french

accent. Death responded so fast that Maka had no idea what he had said. "Oh Hello, Hello You must be Maka Albarn" Death said in a funny voice after the women had

left. "Yes that is my name Sir" Maka said acting formal as her father had told her to do. "Oh Don't call me Sir call me Shinigami-sama or well you can just call me Death"

he said and Maka would have guessed he was smiling. "Alright I will call you death then" Maka said and nodded toward him, He seemed friendly. "Maka I would like

you to meet my son Death the Kid" Death said motioning toward the boy. He seemed un-amused and just nodded "Hello Maka, You may call me Kid" the boy said.

Maka nodded and extended her hand "It's nice to meet you Kid" she said smiling. Kid looked up at her and slowly shook her hand. "Yes ,well I'm glad you two have

meet, but sir shouldn't we be talking about Maka and if she can Attend DWMA?" Spirit said, impatiently. "In good time Spirit" Death said and the French lady came back

with their drinks. "Merci" Death said and gave everyone there drink. "Thank you Death" Maka said and took a sip from her Coffee even though she wasn't that fond of

the bland taste. "No problem, Hey Maka have you heard the pianist here? He is very good" Death said motioning the the grand piano in the corner of the room. When

Maka looked she saw a boy about her age sitting there, he was albino and had red eyes. "Y-yes he might be good at playing piano but that's it!" Spirit said quickly.

Before Spirit could say anything the boy finished his song. No one clapped and Maka thought that was very rude since he was very good at playing so she started to

clap. The boy looked over at them, his crimson eyes widened ever so slightly. After he recovered from the shock of someone cheering him for playing, he sent a smirk

or well his smile over to them reviling his pointed teeth. Maka smiled back at him. "Soul can you spare us a minute without some music and come over here. I would

like you to meet someone"Death called over to the boy. "No no no no no no no no no no" Spirit said repeating the word no a lot, shaking his hands "He is not aloud to

meet my little Maka!" Spirit said but when Death looked over his eyes just narrowed. The boy walked over and sat down across from Maka. "Maka, this is Soul Eater

Evans" Death said and stood up. "I should let you two get to know each other then, yes?". "Sure that sounds cool" Soul said, trying to act cool. "But I don't want my

Maka to be alone with this dimwitted boy who is full of hormones!"Spirit said and wrapped his arms around Maka's neck. "Father it's alright, why don't you just go and

talk to Death about some missions or something like that" Maka said trying to get out of her fathers grasp. "Yes Spirit let's go and talk about Maka attending the

DWMA" Death said standing. Spirit sent a glare at soul but stood and followed Death over to a different table. "I shall leave you to alone, I have business to deal with"

Kid said and left the two alone. "Your really good at playing" Maka said smiling. "Really? Ya think so?" Soul said. "Yes your playing in wonderful" She said happily. "Heh,

Thanks. So I hear your gonna go to the DWMA" Soul commented. "Yeah, I'm gonna be a Meister and I hope to make my weapon a Death Scythe" Maka said proudly.

"Yeah? Well I'll be a Death Scythe also" Soul said shyly. He wondered if she already had a weapon, he hadn't gotten a Meister yet and if he could get a Meister like her

with all this spirit. "So do you know who you wanna make your death scythe yet?" Soul asked slyly. "Oh no, I don't even have a weapon partner yet" Maka admitted.

Soul smirked "Well I don't have a Meister yet either" He said. "Really? I would think so, What are you?" she asked. "I'm a Scythe" Soul said. "Cool, your like my father"

She said. "So maybe we could work together with a partnership?" Soul asked. "What you mean your asking to be my weapon" She said shocked. Soul couldn't tell tell

if it was a good shock or a bad shock. "Uh, Yeah?" He said. "Sure, That sounds cool" Maka said and smiled brightly, something she hadn't done in a long time. Soul

smirked and extended her hand. They shook hands to seal the deal. Death walked over with Spirit. "Alright Maka you will be coming to school tomorrow and we will

deal with getting you a weapon tomorrow also" Death said but Maka could tell he knew she already had one. "Oh Thank you Death but I already have a weapon"

Maka said. Spirit's eyes widened and looked at Soul. "Yep" Soul said and smirked. "M-my Maka..."Spirit said and fainted. "We will get you two and apartment tomorrow

also , alright?" Death said. "Yes, thank you death. Goodbye Death. See you tomorrow Soul" Maka said grabbing her fathers shirt collar and started to drag him out.

Right before she left the Cafe, she turned, smiled, and waved goodbye before she vanished out of the Cafe. Soul sighed and thought _This is gonna be a really fun year._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school, and Maka was excited. She was going to DWMA, and she was going to be a Meister there! She also was really glad that she already got a

partner named Soul, he seemed cool. _I wonder what is going to happen this year..._ Maka thought to herself when she heard a yell from behind her. She turned around to

see a blue-haired boy running towards her. She squealed and jumped out of the way; being careful not to trip on her jacket. "Whoa, uh sorry" The boy said and put a

hand behind his neck. "Blackstar?" Maka said and blinked, thinking she was seeing something. "Hehe I see you know me the one who will sur-" Blackstar started then

opened his eyes to see Maka. "Whoa! It's you!" He said as loud as ever. "Eh? Yeah It's me" Maka said and smiled lightly. "How ya doing Maka?" He asked. "Well I'm doing

great now. I'm heading towards the DWMA, I go there now" She said proudly. "Really?! So do I!" Blackstar said and smiled. Maka couldn't forget his signature smile, he

always used it. No matter if it was she was sad or mad, he would use that smile on her and help her calm down. When the two of them were younger they were great

friends. Maka got bullied a lot back then so Blackstar would stand up for her and that's how they became friends. But then Maka had to move with her dad to Death City

and they hadn't seen each other till now. "That's good Blackstar, so do you have a weapon yet?" Maka asked. "Oh yeah I do, her name is Tsubaki" Blackstar said "What

about you?" . "Ah well yeah I do his name is Soul" Maka said. "Wait, wait, wait! Do you mean Soul?! Like the Albino?" Blackstar said, his eyes widening slightly. "

Uh...Yes?" She said slightly confused. "That's Awesome!" He said and high-fived her. "Oh Thanks" Maka said and smiled. "B-Blackstar!" A girl with long black hair that was

in a pony-tail said running over to them. "Oh hey Tsubaki, meet Maka" Blackstar said moving so the two girls could see each other. "Hello Tsubaki, I'm Maka" Maka said

and extended her hand to shake the other girls. "Hello Maka, It is nice to meet you. Blackstar has talked about you a good amout" Tsubaki said and shook her hand.

"Really?" Maka said and looked at Blackstar. "Eh?! W-Well yeah! You were like my only friend as a kid!" Blackstar said, flustered. Maka laughed and patted his

shoulder"Don't sweat it, it's fine" She said. "Well we should be headed to school" Tsubaki said and the three of them started off towards the school. Soon enough the

three of them heard a roar of an engine. A orange motorcycle pulled out in front of them and sitting on top of it was Soul. "Hey Maka, Blackstar,Tsubaki" Soul said

taking off his helmet. "Hey dude!" Blackstar said and fist pumped Soul. "Hey Soul" Maka said with a slight wave. Tsubaki just nodded in his direction ,smiling. "Hey

Soul, Did ya know that Maka and me were friends back when we were kids?" Blackstar said, smiling. "Uh...No?" Soul said and raised an eyebrow looking towards

Maka. "It's true" Maka said. "Well I guess that's cool" He said and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah it was before I moved here" Maka said. Soul nodded and l

looked at Blackstar again who had gotten a weird look on his face. "Dude, whats wrong?" Soul asked. "I have a dare for you Soul!" Blackstar said. "Uh...on the first

day of school?" Soul said. "Yep but the punishment for who ever loses will have to be delt with in a week, got it?" Blackstar said. "Sure, whatever. So what is this

dare?" Soul asked. "I dare you to get in a race with me, whoever loses has to throw a party at there place" Blackstar said and smirked. "Sure" Soul nodded and got

off the motorcycle. "So that's why it had to be in a week" Maka said to herself. "Hey Tsubaki, do you think you can drive Yourself and Maka to school on my

motorcycle?" Soul asked. "Yes, I can do that" Tsubaki said and got on the motorcycle. "Thanks" Soul said and tossed his helmet to Maka "Might wanna wear that" He

said as he walked towards Blackstar. "Alright" Maka said and put the helmet on. She climbed onto the motorcycle and grabbed onto Tsubaki lightly. "Ready?" Blackstar

said. "Yep" Soul responded. "Go!" Blackstar shouted and the two off them were off, only leaving the dust they had kicked up behind. The two girls followed them,

slowly. When they got the to school they saw Blackstar smirking. Maka sighed and got off the motorcycle. "Your cooking" she said and gave Soul his helmet back. He

looked at her as she started to walk up the stairs. When he looked at her, he was surprised to see her easily climbing the steps. "Remeber, her dad works here so

she must have some practice with these steps" Blackstar said and also started up the steps. Soul shrugged and put his helmet on his motorcycle and parked it. By the

time soul had finished that, he saw that Tsubaki had also started up the steps, though she was doing it slower than the others. "Hey! Wait up!" Soul yelled and

started to climb the steps, two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the four of them reached the top of the steps, they looked around at the amazing architecture. "Whoa..." Maka gasped and Soul looked over at her. _She looks really _

_cute _Soul thought to himself, smiling. "Yes, the architecture is very beautiful, It is also symmetrical" A boy said from behind Maka. When Maka turned she saw Kid standing

there. "Oh yeah, It is" Maka said and smiled. "So Maka, I see you have meet the idiot" Kid said looking toward Blackstar. "Hey! I'm not an Idiot!" Blackstar yelled "I will

surpass god one day! An Idiot would not be able to do that!". "But an idiot would only set a goal that he could not achieve" Kid said and Blackstar glared at him. "hehe!

He called him a idiot!"A small girl said and laughed. "Patty, that isn't very nice to say." A taller girl said. "But it's funny big sister!" Patty said and smiled. The taller girl

rolled her eyes. "This is Liz and Patty, my weapon partners" Kid said motioning to the girls. "Wait, partners?" she asked. "Yes, Partners. I have two because it is

symmetrical" Kid said trying to ignore the different sizes of the girls chests. "Oh alright" Maka said and smiled lightly. "Wait! Stay like that!" Kid said and started to

fiddle with Maka's hair. "There it's symmetrical" he said and smiled. "Oh,uh thanks" Maka said and smiled. "Yeah, he really likes symmetrical things" Liz said.

"That'sbecause symmetrical is perfect!" Kid said. "Sure, A perfect world would be symmetrical" Liz said and rolled her eyes. "Ah~ Yes that would be~" Kid said, dreamily.

"Hi, I'm Patty" Patty said from behind Maka. When Maka turned around she saw Patty extending her hand. "Oh, Hello Patty I'm Maka" Maka said and shook her hand.

Patty giggled and skipped back over to Liz. "So are you two sister?" Maka asked. "Yeah, Liz is my big sister" Patty said clinging onto Liz's arm. "I thought so" Maka said

and smiled. "Hey, uh sorry to intrude but we should go and sign in..." Tsubaki said quietly. "Oh Yeah! Come on Maka, I'll take you to were the Meister's sign in"

Blackstar said and started to drag Maka away. "H-huh? Oh alright, Bye Guys" Maka said and waved goodbye to the others. "See ya later!" Soul called after her. Not

long after the two of them disappeared around the corner, Kid sauntered over and started to follow them. "Let's go Big sister~" Patty said and bounced off to where

the weapons signed in. "Alright, I'm coming" Liz said and followed her younger sister. "We should also go" Tsubaki said and started after them. "Yeah" Soul nodded and walked after them.

When Maka and Blackstar got to the room, they were greeted with a blueish, Green man. "Hello, I'm Sid" Sid said and extended his hand. "This is Maka" Blackstar said

and smiled. "Oh, yes. The Death scythe, Spirits daughter" Sid said making Maka cringe slightly. "Yeah Whatever" she said and looked at the ground. "Uh?" Sid looked

over at Blackstar who shrugged. "Alright then, I just have to ask you some questions" Sid said looking at Maka. "Go ahead" Maka said. "Alright, the first question is do

you have a partner yet?" He asked. "Yes, His name is Soul" Maka said. "Soul Eater Evans I presume" Sid said and put a check mark next to something on his clipboard.

"Ok, Will you be living in the dorm or in an apartment with your partner?" He asked. "I will be living with Soul in a apartment" Maka said. "Okay, That's it. All we have to

do know is just wait for everyone to get signed in and we will test you to see if you should be in the Eat or Not class" Sid said and walked away. " I'm gonna be in the

Eat class for sure" Blackstar said, in a slight cocky tone. "Yeah, Well I hope I'm in the Eat class too" Maka said. "I bet you will, your really smart and stuff" Blackstar said

and grinned. " _And stuff_ " Maka repeated and rolled her eyes. "Hey! I don't know what to say!" Blackstar said. "I know, I know. It's alright" She said and smiled. "Hey,

you" A boy said and tapped on Maka's shoulder. "Yes?" she said and turned around. "You seen Ox?" He asked. "Uh, no sorry" Maka said. "What about Kim?" He asked

again. "Dude! She is new, she doesn't know anyone! Plus did you look at the two people who are talking with each other, a boy with glasses and a girl?" Blackstar

said. "Huh?" The boy said and turned to see who he was talking about. "T-thanks" He said and hurried over to them. Blackstar burst into laughter "Did you see his

face?!" He said and laughed loudly. "Hey Blackstar, who is he?" Maka asked, tapping Blackstar on the shoulder to get his attention. "Oh, his name is Kirikou. He is good

friends with Ox and Kim" Blackstar explained. "Oh, that's why he was looking for them" Maka said mainly to herself. "Yep" Blackstar said and he stretched his arms

above his head. "So what are the tests to see if you are in the Eat or Not class?" Maka asked. "Well first you have to take a quiz and then you have to fight with your

weapon. They add up you and your partners scores and divide it by zero, getting your test score" Blackstar explained. "Oh, I guess that makes sense" She said.

"Alright, everyone is here so we are gonna start the tests" Sid said making Maka shiver slightly. _I have to get into the Eat Class if I'm gonna make Soul a Death Scythe _

Maka thought as they started the test.


	4. Chapter 4

The quiz was a simple one, questions like what would you and your weapon do if this happened. After the quiz was done everyone got with they're partners. "You

ready?" Soul asked. "Yeah, a little nervous though" Maka admitted. "Don't be, with me as your weapon and you as my Meister we are gonna ace this" Soul said and

smirked toward her. "Yeah I bet your right" She said and smiled. "Alright we are gonna test how good you are by making you face up with someone else. First we are

gonna have Death the Kid with Liz and Patty Thompsen as his weapons against Kirikou Rung with Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder" Sid said. Kid, Liz and Patty walked up

and the girls changed into two pistols. Kirikou walked over with two kids it seemed like. One with a orange hat the other with a yellow. The two kids transformed into

what looked just like iron gloves that Kirikou put on. "Alright, start!" Sid said, backing out of the way. Kirikou ran at Kid and punched at him. Kid easily dodged them and

slipped behind Kirikou, putting one of his pistols to his head and the other to Kirikou's back. "That went by fast" Blackstar said. "Yeah it did" Soul said. "Alright then Maka

Albarn with Soul Eater Evans as her weapon against Blackstar with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa as his weapon." Sid said. "Oh well good luck~" Blackstar said and walked over

with Tsubaki. She changed into a Chain scythe. "Let's do this" Soul said and changed into a Scythe. "Ready, start!" Sid said. Neither one of them moved, they were just

looking at each other. "What are you doing Maka?" Soul asked. "I've fought with him before, he is smart. He will look for your weakness. I'm letting him make the first

move" She said quietly. That's when Blackstar charged at Maka. Maka watched him, readying herself for his attack. He slashed at her with one of the blades, but she

simply blocked it with Soul's handle. She pushed against the handle, making Blackstar stumble back. Maka charged at him but at the last moment swerved so she turned

out to be behind him. "What the?!" Blackstar said and before he could turn around Maka hooked on of his legs with Souls blade and pulled back; not enough to cut him

but enough to trip him. "Ouch!" Blackstar said and rolled onto his back to look up at Maka. "I win" she said and smiled down at him. "Yeah, yeah" He said and stood up.

Tsubaki and Soul transformed back into their human forms. "Good job Maka!" Soul said and patted her back. "Thanks, it wasn't that hard" She said making Blackstar pout

even deeper. The battles keep going. "Alright that's it for today, we will post the list up tomorrow. The rest of the day is yours to do what you want" Sid said and left the

room. "Wanna get some lunch?" Soul offered. "Sounds good~" Blackstar said. "Hey Kid, do you guys want to come?" Maka asked. "Sure we'll go!" Patty said and bounced

over to Maka. "She was asking me! And yes we will go" Kid said and walked over to them. Liz followed; rolling her eyes. "Where do you want to go?" Maka asked. "What

about a Pizza place?" Tsubaki suggested. "Sure!" Blackstar said and smiled. "There is one just around here about a eight minute walk" Kid said. "Then let's go" Maka

started to walk.


End file.
